


2 Cheols, 1 Jihoon

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cliche ending, Deepthroating, Doppelganger, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: It's what it says on the tin. Two Seungcheols, one Jihoon.





	2 Cheols, 1 Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> the title has no relation to two girls one cup in any way, its only a parody of the title bc im the memiest bastard ever
> 
> i managed to plow thru my massive writers block but alas, this is all i can do... i felt as if this fic was stiff BUT! ANYTHING FOR JIHOONIES (late) BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!

It was early in the morning when Jihoon felt a nice shiver of faint pleasure trail down his spine. Someone had raked their fingers over his body as if he knew Jihoon’s body like the back of their hand. Jihoon took no action against the anonymous figure, since he already knew his boyfriend Seungcheol probably wanted to play. Slowly, Seungcheol opened the buttons of Jihoon’s red plain pyjamas and let his hands wander across Jihoon’s perfect body. He let out a giggle as Seungcheol traced his daint fingers over his ticklish sides.

 

“Hmm, Cheol,” Jihoon sleepily said, eyes still shut. “What time is it?”

 

“‘Round about 8am,” Seungcheol chuckled, then shimmied down the duvet covers further. “You’re the birthday boy. Relax for me, will you?”

 

Jihoon hummed in sleepy delight as Seungcheol pulled the other’s matching pyjamas and underwear down. He sighed as the cool air hit his groin, before the hot exhales of breath met his dick. Seungcheol opened his mouth without saying anything and takes all of Jihoon’s cock in one go. A gasp erupted from Jihoon’s mouth. He quickly covered his mouth to prevent their noise from disturbing their neighbours.

 

Seungcheol removed his mouth from Jihoon’s dick with a _pop_. “No no, don’t cover up. I want to hear you.”

 

Jihoon finally opened his eyes so he could glare at Seungcheol, who only returned the glare with a cheeky smile. _Since when did he dye his hair red?_ _His hair was black last night…_ “Make it quick. I wanna go back to sleep.”

 

Seungcheol gave him a smile before going down on Jihoon again. Jihoon hissed when Seungcheol licked his entire tongue flat from his twitching hole up to his balls, where he stopped at the bottom of his shaft and resumed to lick a thick strip to the head. Seungcheol does it again, before he wrapped his lips around the tip of Jihoon’s cock and the vocal leader couldn’t help but pop an eye open to see his boyfriend’s sinful lips around his girth. He sucked and licked the head eagerly while two wet fingers probed against Jihoon’s hole.

 

Jihoon barely had enough time to think as Seungcheol slowly inserted the two fingers while giving a big suck on his dick. He tried to buck into Seungcheol’s mouth, but the hold the other had on his thigh was too strong for him to overcome. The leader pulled his mouth away from Jihoon’s cock, his free hand immediately replacing it as Seungcheol licked at his asshole once more. He traced his tongue around the rim once, scissoring the hole open before he leaned in and pushed his tongue inside.

 

“ _Mmm-!_ ” Jihoon moaned wantonly, given up on containing his noise levels as Seungcheol fucked him with his tongue and fingers. He felt the hot, wet muscle lick hard at his insides while the fingers thrusted deeper than what Seungcheol’s tongue can reach. The speed of which Seungcheol drove his fingers at was at an inhumane speed, thrusting it in so hard that Jihoon almost felt light headed. “S-Seungcheol, so _good-!_ ”

 

A figure shifted beside him, and sat up suddenly. It was none other than… Choi Seungcheol? “Bit early in the morning, isn’t it?” Seungcheol yawned, his black bed hair ruffled in many places.

 

Jihoon looked at the other Seungcheol and was left dumbfounded. _If that’s Seungcheol, then who’s this guy giving me a great rimjob…?_

 

“Happy birthday Jihoonie,” Seungcheol smiled, peppering Jihoon’s face and body with light kisses despite the noises he continued to make. “Couldn’t wait until I woke up? Tut tut Jihoon, so impatient.”

 

Now Jihoon was very confused of the situation right now. There was Seungcheol next to him on the bed… and there was Seungcheol eating his ass at the same time? What the hell?

 

Seungcheol’s hand grabbed the edge of the duvet -

 

“No, wait-”

 

\- and uncovered Jihoon, to discover the other red haired Seungcheol’s tongue deep in his boyfriend’s asshole.

 

“What the-” the black haired Seungcheol gaped in awe.

 

Only then did the red haired Seungcheol remove his tongue from Jihoon’s ass. “Yes?” The other Seungcheol didn’t sound as surprised as the original Seungcheol

 

“I- Uh- He,” the black haired Seungcheol looked at Jihoon, then at the other Seungcheol, and back at Jihoon, “is me? Am I talking to me right now?”

 

“Yes Cheol, I have eyes. I’m aware that there’s-” Jihoon was disrupted by the red haired Seungcheol who crept up and started attacking his bare neck, “a-another version of you in here- _ah_.” He failed to keep in a shameful moan as the other Seungcheol worked at his neck and nibbled at his ear.

 

“Come on, why don’t you indulge yourself on the birthday boy here?” the other, rather sexually perverse Seungcheol directed to the original Seungcheol. “Or are you fine watching?”

 

The original sat there dumbfounded. He was still contemplating whether he was fine with another version of him fucking his boyfriend or if he should just fuck morality and join in on the fun. The other continued to attack Jihoon’s neck, sucking on them until he left purple love bites all over. Jihoon’s little whines spurred the red head on and made Seungcheol’s dick twitch in its clothed cage. He felt bad for getting turned on by another version of him preparing his boyfriend for a good fuck.

 

“ _Ah-_ just to make things easier, can I call you Coups to avoid confusion- _hnn-_ ” the younger whined, slowly melting in the pleasure Coups was giving him.

 

“Darling, you’re adorable,” Coups whispered huskily into Jihoon’s ear. “You can call me whatever you want. Anything for the birthday boy.”

 

“Oh, you’re so perfect,” he complimented, sitting up to be able to push his shorts and underwear off himself. His long, hard cock springs free and he ruts against Jihoon’s bare ass, teasing him by sliding his cock up against his crack. “Perfect Jihoonie,” he continued to compliment as he lifts Jihoon’s legs for leverage and peppered the inside of Jihoon’s thigh with kisses. Jihoon shudders at the feeling; Coups was so gentle to him, he felt so impatient and just wanted that dick in him.

 

Soon, his thoughts were answered.

 

“ _My_ Jihoonie,” Coups growled almost beast like as he entered Jihoon inch by inch without warning. He felt the head of Coups’s cock deep inside him, completely buried in his ass.

 

Meanwhile, Seungcheol was still sat beside the two as Coups lifted Jihoon to his suit and began fucking him slowly. He relished the sounds coming out of Jihoon’s mouth, taking in the once in a lifetime image and burning it into his mind.

 

Coups was just starting to gain rhythm in his thrusts and he already found Jihoon’s good spot, purposely missing it to tease Jihoon. Jihoon’s whines, desperate for release, and his hands scramble around on Coups’s body, on his arms, his neck, his shoulders. His hands went towards his own dick and started to stroke it in time with Coups’s thrusts, but the other growled and pulled his hands away from his own pleasure.

 

“No touching,” Coups snarled. He pinned Jihoon’s hands above his head and finally made hard, consistent jabs against Jihoon’s prostate after teasing it so much.

 

“ _Ahhh!_ ” Jihoon let out a loud, shameful moan as Coups fucked into him and scrambled up his mind. All he could think about was _‘dick’, ‘harder’, ‘more’,_ and Coups was happy to fuel those thoughts. He couldn’t stop the pleasured moans coming out of his mouth, and gritting his teeth to control his volume didn’t help at all.

 

“Hey you,” Coups barked out at the idle Seungcheol, who only watched while sporting a hard on. “There’s an extra hole for you,” he directed Seungcheol, and Seungcheol knew exactly what to do.

 

Seungcheol shimmied over to Jihoon’s side and watched as Jihoon was fucked. He wasted no time in taking his cock out of his pants and aligns the head of his dick to Jihoon’s lips, who opens his mouth and licks it wantonly. Jihoon moans some more as Seungcheol pushes his dick into his mouth, giving out a small moan himself when he felt the tip hit the back of Jihoon’s throat. The tiny vibrations made Seungcheol shudder in excitement.

 

Jihoon’s sucks were slow but deep. Seungcheol could tell that he was more focused on Coups’s powerful thrusts rather than himself. He was so overcome with the pleasure of being fucked from the front and from behind and- Were those tears in Jihoon’s eyes? Nonetheless, the by needed to do better than that. Seungcheol grabbed the back of Jihoon’s head and started to fuck roughly into his mouth, while Jihoon choked on his huge cock.

 

At some point, pulled himself away from Seungcheol’s dick to day something. “Seung- Coups, _ah_ , Coups stop for a minute-”

 

“Yes?” Coups grunts, but his thrusts didn’t waver the slightest.

 

“Let me ride Seungcheol,” Jihoon drawls out a long moan from Coups fucking into him. Coups clicked his tongue, but pulled out quickly. Impatiently, Jihoon pounced onto Seungcheol, making him lay back on the bed. Jihoon’s hands reached back to position Seungcheol’s dick at his entrance and didn’t hesitate to sink his hips down on his throbbing cock. With the stretch from Coups earlier on, Seungcheol went in with ease and Jihoon’s ass was filled with his dick in no time, his ass firmly planted on Seungcheol’s thick thighs.

 

Seungcheol tried to buck his hips up into Jihoon but Jihoon retaliated. “No no, don’t move. I’ll do it.”

 

He didn’t want to say no to the offer. Seungcheol only muttered an “okay,” to which Jihoon lifted his hips and began to lift up and slam his hips downwards. The moans from Jihoon went higher and higher the more he fucked himself onto Seungcheol’s dick. Every time Jihoon sank his hips down it grazed his prostate, which had him whining and twitching.

 

Sooner enough, Seungcheol was done playing dead. His hands found their way onto Jihoon’s ass and fucks up into Jihoon. Seungcheol’s thrusts were slow but hard, and stabbed at Jihoon’s prostate which had him jumping up occasionally. He wasn’t complaining about not being in control anymore when Seungcheol was making him feel like his brain was a puddle of goo.

 

While the two were fucking, Coups squeezed some extra lube onto his fingers and slowly eased two them in, despite Jihoon’s whine of protest. “Don’t mind me.”

 

Coups’s fingers still remained in Jihoon’s ass as Seungcheol still kept thrusting upwards, leaving Jihoon breathless and shuddering for more. It went on a little longer when Coups slid in the third finger, before Coups pulled his fingers out and positions himself, aligning himself above Seungcheol’s unmoving dick which was still inside of Jihoon’s ass. Coups carefully pushed the tip into Jihoon’s asshole, gasping at the feeling of Jihoon’s tight heat and Seungcheol’s cock against his own. Seungcheol’s panting heavily to stop coming on the spot, grabbing Jihoon’s ass so hard he might’ve left a mark.

 

“God- Jihoonie, you feel so _good_ ,” Coups chokes out, halfway inside. Jihoon could only let out a sob of discomfort as Coups pushed in again very slowly until his hips touched Jihoon’s bare skin. Jihoon’s hole felt tight and wet from lube and Coups experimentally pulls out and thrusts back in again, earning a nice satisfied moan from Jihoon. The slither of pain was still there when the two started thrusting slowly to accommodate the feeling, but the pain soon melted into pleasure. Coups moves again and again and set a quick pace, in which Seungcheol followed suit.

 

Jihoon moans wantonly at the friction of two cocks in his ass. The feeling was too much, too overwhelming, too _pleasurable_. He couldn’t think properly, his mouth was uncontrollable as he drooled all over himself and Seungcheol’s chest. Coups fucks into Jihoon with hard and shallow thrusts, while Seungcheol’s were sloppy but jabbed against his prostate in every buck.

 

It wasn’t long until Jihoon felt the familiar fire in his belly climb. He whimpered into Seungcheol’s neck, chanting, “ _I’m close, I’m so close, Cheol- ah-!_ ” As if on command, the two doppelgangers started fucking into Jihoon even faster, pistoning their dicks in him as the younger twitched and shuddered in between them. Jihoon chokes on a moan, his fingers clawing in Seungcheol’s hair and shoulders. “Cheol!” he cried out in a high pitched voice, throwing his head back with his eyes shut. “I’m, _ah-_ gonna, _hah, haaah-”_

 

* * *

 

Jihoon woke up with a jolt. He sat up in bed in all his tired might. The bedsheets were bunched up and abandoned his body. He saw a very recent stain on the bedsheet, and he _knew_ he had a _very_ weird wet dream. An equally naked Seungcheol (only one of him, thank god) slept beside him with the covers barely draping over his grabbable ass. Jihoon looked at the digital clock blaring red numbers at him. _08:17._

 

“Bit early in the morning, isn’t it?” the half asleep Seungcheol murmured beside him.

 

“I didn’t just get banged by two of you right?”

 

Seungcheol didn’t respond at first, he only shifted himself around to face Jihoon with a very confused face. “... Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine!” he yelped out. “I just had a weird wet dream that there was two of you and you shoved both of your dicks in me and it felt too real so I was confused, that’s all.”

 

“There was two of me?” Seungcheol questioned with curiosity. “If there were two of me, fucking you would probably be number 10 on my list.”

 

“...Are you serious.”

 

“Think about it… I can clean the dorm in twice the speed, I can play against myself and beat the crap outta me, I can watch two separate TV shows and tell myself what happened in the series, the possibility is endless!” Seungcheol exclaimed excitedly. “I can finally eat a ‘buy one pizza get one free’ deal without wasting a single slice!”

 

Jihoon chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics. Of course he’d say that. It was a such a Seungcheol thing that only he would do. “Seungcheol, I don’t think it works like that but I love you.”

 

“I know, honey. I love you too.” Seungcheol smiled, before he pulled Jihoon in for a gentle kiss. “Happy birthday, Jihoonie.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jihoonie!
> 
> \- love, weerus's dick


End file.
